The 75th Hunger Games:Animal Insticts
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: Alternate ending: This is The Quarter quell told through the eyes of Hazel,Thresh's sister and the female Tribute for 11 but this years twist is special:This years tributes will be given Animal qualities...74th HG dint happen with katniss,peeta or anyone else so theyre here too.FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Complete unless you want more.
1. Prolouge

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT!**

**okay heres the deal I have an idea for a story so imma just put a summary just to see if your interested. FYI im bringing back the 74th hunger games tributes in this story so katniss,peeta and everyone else were never in there and there was no rebellion but the arena is basically the most of this story will be from Hazel's POV (Thresh's sister who is the female tribute along with him)Simple enough? good!**

**Warning:I havnt read the books only watched the movie!**

**Summary:Hazel Summers is reaped alongside with her brother,Thresh,for the third quarter quell to fight in the dreaded Hunger Games,but there is a Twist:This years tributes will be qiven Animal qualities to 'help' them in the is going well enough till Hazel catches the Interest of a certain district 2 tribute...May be the odds be EVER in your favor.**

**The 75th Hunger Games:Animal Instincts**

_President Snow was currently pacing around in his office,this year was the 3rd Annual Quarter Quell."This year needs to be exciting!,something no one would have thought of!"he muttered to then a thought struck him."That's it!"he turned towards an Avox,"Bring Seneca here immediately"he avox nodded mutely and left to fetch the Head Game Maker._

_The Avox returned shortly afterwards with Seneca Crane."you asked for me president Snow?"Seneca asked._

_"Ah yes,take a seat we have much to discuss about this years games..."the President informed him of his idea while the game maker listened attentively with a growing smile on his face._

_"So be it" and with that,the men shook hands and Seneca left to begin the designs._

_The very next day a live broadcast was sent to the other districts..._

_**"Citizens of Panem!As you know This year is the third quarter quell!Many of you are wondering what this year's twist is and now all of you will know!This year's Tributes will receive animalistic qualities that will aid them in the games,however there will also be a few surprises on the Happy Hunger Games!And May The Odds Be EVER In Your Favor!**_

_'Let the games begin...'_

**Well how was it?That was just the beginning. PM or review if I should continue or not thanx!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	2. Reaping Day

**Warning:I havnt read the books only watched the movie!**

**Summary:Hazel Summers is reaped alongside with her brother,Thresh,for the third quarter quell to fight in the dreaded Hunger Games,but there is a Twist:This years tributes will be qiven Animal qualities to 'help' them in the games Everything is going well enough till Hazel catches the Interest of a certain district 2 tribute...May be the odds be EVER in your favor.**

**Name:Hazel Summers**

**Age:17**

**District:11**

**Family:Brother-Thresh (18)**

**Appearance:Dark caramel skin,long black hair,amber eyes,under-fed but well toned and slightly muscled figure**

**The 75th Hunger Games:Animal Instincts**

**Hazel's POV**

"Hazel!Get up we need to hear the announcement!"I hear my brother,Thresh,call out from somewhere in our small in District 11 we specialize in agriculture so you would expect us to be healthy and well fed right?Well your wrong,our district is one of the poorest in all of Panem,second only to District 12 which specializes in coal mining.

"Hazel I mean it get up or so help me,I WILL drag you out of bed by your hair!"Thresh's voice is much closer now,I jump out of my 'bed' -_more like mat _-knowing that he isnt joking.I quickly get dressed into my work clothes then rush out the door-only to run into(literally)my brother."Sorry Thresh!"I apologize,unlike my athlete frame,Thresh is built like an Ox,he has huge as muscles."No worries but come on we only have 10 minutes left"he smiles.I nod and follow him to where the announcement is being made.

**Time skip-after the Quarter Quell announcement**

_'Animal Qualities?'_I think to my self as I walk to the orchard to begin my day's I arrive people are already getting to work while being watched over by peacekeepers,I make my way to a tree that no one is currently at then leap into the branches.I pluck some ripe apples growing near the top and fill up one of the baskets used for harvesting.

Once that's full,I drop it down to one of the other workers waiting beneath the trees.I then jump from my tree to the one beside it and harvest the fruit on it as well then find out I'm not alone,Rue,another worker as well as one of my friends is on a branch below mine,we smile at each other then continue working for a few more hours.I notice the sky steadily growing dark, I call out to Rue, then point,she sees the sky too and we both whistle the little tune that tells the other workers to head home.

**Time Skip-Reaping Day**

I sigh and climb out of bed once I've realized what day it is-Reaping Day.I then get ready,starting with a shower-a luxury only for Reaping that I take out my Reaping clothes: A forest green dress that ends a bit past mid-thigh with a wide leather belt and brow boots,then put up my long black hair in a half ponytail.I turn around and notice Thresh is already dressed in a green t-shirt and black slacks."Are you ready?"he asks."As I'll ever be" he nods in satisfaction as we make our way to the district square.

We get a sample of blood taken then I give Thresh a hug and go over to the 17 year old girls whereas he gos to the 18 year old ,Thresh is lucky,this year is his last .The chatter dies down when our escort ,Lydia Goldstein ,enters the stage wearing a hideous gold outfit.I zone out as she starts a speech about why we have the Hunger Games and how exciting it is to be in the Quarter Quell in that horrible Capitol accent.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for!" 'f_inally' _"Ladies First!" she draws out a name from the bowl then reads out the name."Rue Lockwood!"_No,No,No not Rue shes only 12! _I think frantically as poor Rue walks up the stage with tears pouring down her cheeks Before I know whats happening I hear someone say 'I Volunteer!' before I realize that someone was takes a moment for me to realize what I've done,I hear the crowd gasp."A volunteer!How unexpected!well now don't be shy!Come up to the stage!" I instantly put on my poker face an walk up the stage,the whole time I could feel Thresh glaring holes into the back of my head."What's your name dear?" "Hazel Summers"I reply coldly.

"Now for the boys!"she draws out another name from the boy's bowl."Thresh Summers!" I almost choke on air but thankfully don't as my brother walks on then asks for volunteers but no-one turns to us as she asks "are you two related by any chance?" "She's my sister"was Thresh's gruff reply .Then we shake hands.

"Please give a round of applause for this year's Quarter Quell Tributes!"but of course,nobody does.

We are ushered into separate rooms to receive visitors.I only had one:Rue. She ran through the door in hysterics, thanking me over and over .Once I had calmed her down enough she had given me a token:a leather necklace that had a smooth,polished black stone in the her time was up,she gave me one final hug and told me to win.

Thresh and I were then escorted to the train by Lydia and the peacekeepers to meet our mentors.I managed to keep a cool head but I knew that once I was alone,I would break down.

_May The Odds Be EVER In My Favor._

**Okay then next chapter will be the Train Ride and Tribute Parade Read and Review plz and constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	3. Train Ride and Tribute Parade

OMG** I accidentally replaced this chapter but here are the things I remember putting in it:**

_On the train:_

Hazel and Threshes mentors are Chaff and seeder.

Thresh says:"I work in the fields so I'm quite strong also like most people in our district I can identify which plants are edible or not and if they have medical properties"

"thought so,you have the all the mucsle to prove it"remarked Chaff.

"What about you my dear?" Seeder asks turning to me(Hazel).I think for a bit."I work in the orchards,especially in the taller trees so I'm quite agile and flexible,and like Thresh I know what plants are edible or not and if they have any medical purposes,also..."I trail off,not sure wether to tell them or not.

"Just show them"comments Thresh in a bored voice.I stood up and grabbed the knife used for cutting the steak we were eating and threw it add a wall-where it landed perfectly between the wooden panels-You might be wondering how I could do that when I'm not career,well, the answer is simple,back in 11 some of the trees are very tall and bear good fruit on the highest workers-including me-use knives to get those fruits dow and our aim has to be _perfect,_the knives have to be thrown in such a way that it cuts through the stem holding the fruit up without harming it.

"Excellent!We have a promising pair this year says Seeder excitedly.

"Now what animals do you have in mind for the quell?"asks Chaff.

"A bear"replies Thresh in his deep voice.

"A wolf"I say.

"Excellent choices"agrees our then watched the D1 a girl called Glimmer volunteered,her name was didn't look like a career but if she was,she didn't look like a good boy also volunteered,saying his name was Marvel,he was one to watch out Pair from 2 looked intimidating.A dark haired girl called Clove was reaped and she hada cold look in her,but what caught my attention was the boy, haired and blu-eyed he was like a freakin Adonis."Damn..."I muttered,but I think Thresh heard me cuz he gave me a small nudge._'Hes hot'_WAIT WHAT! _'Bad thought Hazel,bad_ _thoughts' _No one else was interesting except a girl who looked like a fox from 5 and an olive skinned girl called Katniss who volunteered for her sister from 12.

_At the Capitol:_

Now before we were taken to the remake center we were escorted to the adjoining labs where we would recieve animalistic were injected with some special DNA from our chosen animal and to transform,all we had to do was think about what attributes we wanted,physical or :physical-ears,tail, -courage,accute senses.

Then we were taken to the remake center top meet our prep team and prep team consisted of Rosita-Pink hair and eyes and pale skin,Kalista-blue hair,teal eyes and bluish skin,and Arcadia-a rainbow coloured they first saw me they were like:

"We got lucky this year!"(Kalista)

"Scarlett is gonna be happy"(Rosita)

"Yay!"(Arcadia)

"What is this?"asks Arcadia when she sees something on my lower back,untill now,I had forgotten about the design inked into my skin(see cover image).In our family,when someone turns 16 we get a tattoo using henna inked into our skin,it's like a right of passage,I had mine done last year.I explained this to them and they nodded solemly.

My styist was a red-haired woman called Scarlett,I liked her didn't need costumes for this years tribute parade,instead we would be transformed into our chosen animal.

_Tribute Parade_

Looking over to this years careers I saw a hawk(Glimmer),a lion(Marvel),a cheeta (Clove) and another wolf,but bigger than me(Cato).I also saw a fox(foxface),a cat(Katniss lol)and a Dingo(Peeta).

Once I saw my brother,I had an I dea,I turned to Scarlett and whispered "Watch this".I turned into a wolf with silver and grey fur and tackled my paws on his chest I gave him a wolfish grin,his expression was priceless and I heard our mentors and Stylists laughing their heads off.

"I'll get you back later"he warned,then turned into a bear and climbed into the picked me up and made me curl around Thresh's furry neck.i snarled at him but he just smirked and the parade began.

_After the Parade_

I was about to follow Seeder and Chaff back to our apartment when i felt someone looking at around,I saw that it ws that district 2 boy Cato.I just raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked and turned away.

I took a shower using a delicious chocolate and vanilla scent to wash my hair with and set the water to a perfect my shower i went to my bed and as soon as my head touched the pillow,I was out like a light.

**Not as good as the old chapter but this was all I could remember!Sorry if there are words missing,I type these stories up using the edit on Document Manger.**


	4. First Day of Training

**Warning:I havnt read the books only watched the movie!  
**

**There might be some words missing cuz the edit doesn't work well sorry. Thresh is a bit ooc.  
**

**Summary:Hazel Summers is reaped alongside with her brother,Thresh,for the third quarter quell to fight in the dreaded Hunger Games,but there is a Twist:This years tributes will be given Animal qualities to 'help' them in the games Everything is going well enough till Hazel catches the Interest of a certain district 2 tribute...May be the odds be EVER in your favor.  
**

**The 75th Hunger Games:Animal Instincts  
**

**Hazel's POV**

Today was the first day of training,I walked down to breakfast wearing my new training uniform(A skin-tight black and red tank top with the number 11 on the back made of light weight material,black cargo pants that were easy to move around in and comfortable leather boots)the whole time glaring daggers at Thresh,let's just say i had a very _unpleasant _wake up call...

_**FlashBack-No one's POV**_

_Hazel was sound asleep in her bed when the door creaked open and Thresh poked his head in. _

_"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"he called from the door.  
_

_"ugh,go away..."  
_

_Thresh walked over to Hazel's bed"Up,don''t make me drag you out by your hair"he threatened.  
_

_"you wouldn't *yawn* do that ...you love me too much..."the half-asleep girl replied.  
_

_"Fine..."Thresh disappeared out the door-only to come back in moments later with a bucket of water in hand.  
_

_"But I don't love you too much to do this..."and with that,he dumped the ice cold water on the poor girl.  
_

_"THRESH WHAT THE HELL!  
_

_"Pay-back's a bitch"he smirked and walked out the door.  
_

_**Flash Back End**  
_

**Hazel's POV**

"So..."Began Seeder."Today is your first day of training,my advice is try to learn how to use a weapon of some sort but also don't neglect your survival skills,they could be the difference between life or death"

"Also wouldn't hurt to make a few allies,just make sure you don't get too attached,remember only one comes out alive"added Chaff.

_'So either me or Thresh has to die,or both'_

* * *

"Well now,it's time for your training,good luck!"said were led to the under-ground Gymnasium beneath the sky scraper we stayed in which served as the Training was filled with different training stations and obstacle courses used to prepare the tributes for the joined the other tributes in a circle with a careers were trying to intimidate the competition by glaring at them,then that Glimmer girl began trying to intimidate me-Keyword:_trying_.Instead of being intimidated,I just cocked an eye brow at her and glared straight back,she scoffed and turned away while I just smirked.

"I am Atlana,the head trainer,now that everyone is finally here the rules are no fighting with other tributes,you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena. If the gamemakers determine that it is your fault you're going to have a very unpleasant day. There is also an obstacle course which everyone of you must complete, you have a choice of using a weapon or not using anything at all. Once you have finished that obstacle course you may leave or stay,the real training starts tomorrow. Now who wants to go first?" the lead trainer asked

"I'll go first"I said expressionless.

"Are you sure you can do it?"Thresh asked."You have no faith in me"I smiled at him.

"Alright then, everyone else line-up" The Atlana said.

"State your name, your district and if you want a weapon or not" the staff said

"Hazel Summers,District 11,no weapon"

"What? She must be joking?" Clove said,"By the look of her face she's not" Marvel said,"She's going to kill herself!" said Glimmer"That maybe but she seems determined enough" replied Cato.

"You will encounter a lot of obstacles in your path. Goodluck" the staff said.I faced the course and readied myself.

"Go!" The staff said

I sprinted on to the first course: Wall climbing

I climbed the wall with ease. Once I got to the middle rocks started falling. The trainers were throwing some weapons at me. I dodged every single one and reached the top swiftly.

Next I ran to the second course: Running

I sprinted as fast as I could. Weapons were being aimed at me in every direction. I stopped and analysed my position. I first ducked when arrows were fired at me. I then jumped and dodged the swords being swung right at me. I grabbed the rope in the middle and used it and kicked the trainers out of the way.

I made way to the third course: Lazers

The whole place was filled with lazers. If it touched me I would get hurt. I jumped, ducked, flipped and glided my way inside the lasers. One laser was headed right for me,I ducked and the laser sliced the ribbon that was holding my hair. I flipped one last and finally got out of that part-working in the trees all your life has its advantages.

I ran for the final course: Dummies with weapons

Dummies kept coming at me from every direction,I just ducked and avoided each one and let them destroy the last one was gone I finished the course and stood facing Atlanta.

"How was that?"I panted

"Amazing!She didn't even have a weapon!"I heard someone say.

"Hazel Summers,you pass,you can go"one off the trainers said.I smirked when I saw Cato staring at me and went back to watch the other tributes.

**Cato's POV**

_'That was pretty good,she didn't even have a weapon,We will have to watch her for now'  
_

"Who's next?"Atlana asked.I stepped out.

"Cato Alexander,District 2,Sword"I faced the course and took the sword offered to me.

"Ready, set go!" the staff said

First Course: Wall climbing

I climbed twice as fast as Hazel. Weapons and rocks meant nothing to me. I dodged them all without getting a single scratch.

Second Course: Running

I was noticeably much slower than Hazel. The arrows already started firing but I still haven't reached the middle yet. I ducked and dodged it perfectly. I then got one of the swords being swung at me and used the end to knock out the trainers. I ran to the last trainer who was about to throw the sword and pointed the tip of the sword straight to my throat

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I grinned

The trainer dropped the sword and let me pass still terrified after being in a close encounter with a person that could end his life quickly.

Third Course: lasers

"Shit. I'm too big to flip and jump like Hazel" I muttered

I scanned the crowd and saw said girl smirking at me and chuckling a bit.I glared and smirked back

I used my sword as protection and to re-direct the beams by using the blade.I made it through without too many problems.

Fourth Course: Dummies with weapons

"This is more like it"I muttered

I stepped in the middle of the circle and dummy after dummy came charging right at me. I swung my sword and sliced off a dummy's arm. I swung it again and sliced a dummy's head. I swung again and sliced it's neck. I swung it yet again and stabbed it's chest straight were the heart is. There was one last dummy left. My sword was stuck and the dummy came charging right at me. I tried my best to pull out the sword but it didn't budge so instead,i punched its would-be face.

"Well?"I turned back to the trainers.

"Cato Alexander,you pass,you may go"

I turned towards the careers and we watched the other tributes,there were quite a few falls and some didn't even make it past the climbing wall.

"We need more people in the alliance,those District 4 kids aren't that useful this year"complained Clove.

"Yeah,if we don't we won't be as strong as the career pack usually is,anyone have any suggestions?"asked Marvel.

"What do you think Cato?"Glimmer batted her eyelashes at me.I thought for a bit.

"The pair from 11"I replied.

"You mean that Thresh guy and his sister?"asked Clove

"Yeah,Thresh looks strong,he will be a huge problem if he's not with us and as for the girl,did you even see her course?She's quicker and more agile than that fox girl and she's got talent"

"But why do we need her?We've already got 2 girls!"complained Glimmer.

"Someone jealous Glimmer?"snickered Marvel.

"Off what!"

"Oh I don't know,maybe the fact that she actually _finished_ the course instead of stopping half-way up the wall because of a broken nail"I said in a bored tone while Clove and Marvel were desperately trying to hold back their laughter.

"Hmph!"

"So it's decided,we'll ask them tomorrow at training"

* * *

**I have 129 views but not a single Review T^T!*Sobs in a corner*  
**

**I just borrowed some of the obstacle course plot from Prodigy Steel's story:The Hunger Games Cato and Clove.**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	5. Second Day of Training

**Warning:I haven't read the books only watched the movie!  
**

**There might be some words missing cuz the edit doesn't work well sorry.  
**

**Summary:Hazel Summers is reaped alongside with her brother,Thresh,for the third quarter quell to fight in the dreaded Hunger Games,but there is a Twist:This years tributes will be given Animal qualities to 'help' them in the games Everything is going well enough till Hazel catches the Interest of a certain district 2 tribute...May be the odds be EVER in your favor.  
**

"Normal Talking"**  
**

'_thoughts'_

_**Author's note****  
**_

_"Talking in animal form"  
_

**The 75th Hunger Games:Animal Instincts  
**

**Hazel's POV**

I'm a bit nervous for was the second day of training but it's the first time we can go to the different courses and stations.I changed into my training uniform and put my hair into a high ponytail to keep It out of the breakfast we had been joined Flux,Thresh's stylist,he was a middle aged man who was relatively normal-looking if you ignored all of the tattoos that covered every inch of his skin except his face,hands and gave us more pep talk and advice on what to do in the arena and about allies...

"Now I don't mind you learning how to use weapons,just try not to show off or make enemies ,and Hazel?"

I looked up"yeah?"

"Please try to keep your temper in control and don't mess with the careers"he pleaded.

I just rolled my eyes"No promises"

"Enough with all the chit-chat!They're going to be late,tardiness is extremely demeaning!"scolded Lydia,Flux and Scarlett just snickered at her.

* * *

"Now tributes,the rules remain the same as are trainers at each station and course to teach you and help you practice.I understand many of you will want to go to the weapons stations but my advice is don't forget the survival skills either,more tributes have died from natural causes rather than been will be in 2 and a half hours,until then you are free to wander around as you please"said Atlana before departing.

The other tributes scattered to different survival stations while the Careers lingered near the weapons.I noticed there was no one at the knife station so i went there.I chose an elegant looking knife and tested how sharp it was before I saw the trainer approaching me.

"Do you need any help?"the trainer asked.I shook my head and faced the dummy.

"I know what I'm doing"I replied.

"Ha!yeah right bet'cha she's gonna completely miss the target!"I heard Glimmer say._'Well aren't you in for a surprise'_ smirked,I could feel the careers watching me._'perfect'_.

With a flick of my wrist I threw the knife...where it landed perfectly where the heart would of been.I glanced at the careers and they all had surprised looks on their faces.I picked up a few more knives and threw them all at once,each of them landing where the heart would be.I turned around then saw that a few of the other tributes were watching.I just shrugged them off and went over to the edible plants station.

**Cato's POV**

I saw Hazel go to the knife station and picked up a knife.

"Ha!yeah right, bet'cha she's gonna completely miss the target!"Glimmer said to the rest of us.I ignored her and continued to knife sailed through the air and landed right where someone's heart would have been.

"Huh,lucky shot"muttered Clove.I think she saw us watching her because she picked up three more knives and threw them all in one go,each landed on a different dummy where the heart would be.

"That's it,I agree with Cato,she needs to be in the alliance"exclaimed and Glimmer scoffed and went to different stations.I also saw Thresh was at the weight lifting station where he was lifting a 100kg weight like it was nothing._'impressive,we'll ask them to join at lunch'._

**Hazel's POV**

I was currently at the knot station with Katniss and Peeta and I was getting far I've been to the Knot station,fire making station,edible plants and bugs station and the knife was still 30 minutes left until lunch and I was looking for something else to do,that was when I saw Cato putting down a knife and walking off somewhere.I had another idea and with all the speed and stealth I had(Which was quite a bit) I took the knife and jumped up on the rope course hanging from the training center's ceiling.

Soon enough Cato came back and accused the District 10 boy that he stole it.I saw Katniss smile at me and Thresh shake his head at my antics but I could tell they were laughing in the inside.I took pity on the poor district 10 kid so I jumped down and landed next to them.

"Looking for something?I asked Cato twirling his knife around.

"Why you little-"but he was cut off by Atlana.

"Lunch!"

Cato gave me scathing glare but I just tossed him back his knife and went to find my bro in the adjoining cafeteria.I took an apple from the serving counter and we sat at a table at the corner of the room.

"You know that attitude will get you in a lot of trouble someday"Thresh scolded.

"I was bored"I said simply.

"Your more trouble than your worth"he muttered.

"Well it won't matter since during the next week we will be dead anyways"I retorted.

"..."

We ate in silence after that,then I saw the Careers coming towards our table."Thresh,careers"I warned.

"You do the talking"I nodded,I knew he didn't like talking to people much.

"What do you want?"I asked.

"We want you both to join the careers"Cato replied with a smirk.

Me and Thresh shared a look."Oh wow,that's a hard decision,hmm...nope!"I said sarcastically."What about you bro?"I asked Thresh.

"No"he said stoically.

"What do you mean no!"demanded Marvel.

"No means no"I said.

"What a bitch..."Glimmer muttered to Clove,but I herd her anyways so I turned to her.

"Got something to say to me slut?Well say it to my face"I said getting mad.

Glimmer turned to me"Your a bitch"she said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"I spoke in terrifyingly calm voice.

"Oh are you deaf or something?I called you a bitch"with a smug smile on her face.

"No I'm not deaf,I was just giving you a chance to correct yourself"I scoffed."Is that it then?You just decided to call me a bitch?

She looked confused,by now a crowd had gathered."Wait so your not offended by that?"she asked_'God,what a blond'_

I just raised an eyebrow"No I'm not actually,I did choose a wolf as my animal,so technically I _am _a bitch"I stated.  
"Ooooh""BURN" and"Ouch!" came from the crowd.

She stomped away dragging the rest of the careers with her."I'm proud of you sis,you got guts"Thresh praised.I just smiled and we left the room and resumed training.

* * *

**No-Body's POV**

"YOU DID WHAT!"A very angry escort yelled at the two tributes at dinner that night.

"I said we refused the careers"repeated Hazel,picking at her food.

"That's was actually a smart idea"remarked Seeder."The Careers are known to turn on each other as soon as someone's usefulness is up"

"NOT THAT,I MEAN FIGHTING WITH THAT DISTRICT 1 GIRL!shrieked Lydia,by now she was turning a nice shade of red.

"Ugh!"Hazel said ,excused herself and slammed the door to her looked to Thresh for an sighed."We should all know by now of her temper,right?"Everyone nodded."Well couple that along with a wolf's qualities that you people put in her."

"oh"everyone said in with that everyone quickly finished dinner and went to bed.

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

I wasn't that sleepy yet so I debated on what to do for now,then I remembered the pool on the roof a swim suit was difficult,there were so many in the huge closet I on a black, halter-top one piece I put on some shorts and a T-shirt over and snuck out of the of taking the elevator,I changed into my wolf form and ran up the stairs,only passing the door to District 12's apartment.

For the second time this week,I was once again not alone because there,curled up on a chair,was another wolf.'_There's only two wolves so that one must be ugh,Cato'_

He must of heard me coming because his ears flicked towards me.

"_what are you doing here?"_he asked facing me.

_"I was gonna go for a swim,what about you?"  
_

_"Same,and I was also hiding from Glimmer"_ he replied.I laughed a bit and walked over to the pool and sat at the edge._  
_

"Is she your girlfriend or a fangirl?"I asked without turning around, changing back to my usual self,Cato changed back as well,wearing a wife beater and swimming trunks .

"Fangirl,why,someone interested?"he teased.

"In you?Yeah right,anyways I was came here to swim,not talk with you"and with that I slipped off the t shirt and shorts then jumped into the pool. I came up for air and laughed at Cato's expression."Your drooling a bit there"I smiled.I laughed again when he reached up to wipe away the drool.

"Hmph I'll give you something to drool about..."he muttered before taking his shirt off and doing a cannon-ball into the he came up my breath caught in my throat..._damn_ he was _ripped_._'And I thought he was hot before but now.._._omg'_I unconsciously licked my lips.

**Cato's POV**

_'That's what you get you damn tease...'_

"See something you like,11?"I smirked.

"Hm,now that I think of it I do"she said leaning against the wall of the pool.

"Tell you what,since you've been so honest I'll save you for last in the arena"I just watched her as she moved closer to me till her mouth was near my ear.

"You will have to catch me...before you kill me"she whispered before darting out of the pool and leaving the rooftop.I tried to suppress the shudder that ran up my spine when she said that,It's a shame she has to die...

* * *

**How was this chapter?PM me or review if you have any Ideas I could use for those two,I'm not sure what to do for them in the Arena.**


	6. Last Day of Training and Tribute Scores

**Warning:I havnt read the books only watched the movie!  
**

**Summary:Hazel Summers is reaped alongside with her brother,Thresh,for the third quarter quell to fight in the dreaded Hunger Games,but there is a Twist:This years tributes will be qiven Animal qualities to 'help' them in the games Everything is going well enough till Hazel catches the Interest of a certain district 2 tribute...May be the odds be EVER in your favor.  
**

**The 75th Hunger Games:Animal Instincts  
**

I was nervous on the way down to breakfast,today was the last day of training which means that after lunch we have to go to our private session to decide our score.I could only eat some eggs to keep me from starving during training and a glass of cranberry juice."So what will you two do for the private sessions?"Asked Scarlett and Flux."They're not allowed to tell you remember,you should know that by now"remarked Chaff as the stylists sent glares to him."Well excuse us for wanting to know!"

"Manners!Scarlett keep your voice down,Flux,elbows off the table and for Capitol's sake Chaff put that drink away!"scolded Lydia.

I just smiled at them,this was normal Scarlett would shout,Flux would be rude or Chaff would pull out his alcohol,Lydia would shriek and reprimand them,Seeder just watched with an amused expression on her face like she did everyday.

* * *

"Off you go!Don't be late and good luck!"Our escort called to us as we made our way down to the training center.I made my way to the knife station.I noticed that the district 2 girl,Clove was there as well,I didn't really care and practiced for about 10 minutes,then I noticed that though Clove was trained at an early age,I was more accurate-I had to be so when I slice the fruit off trees so I wouldn't mar the fruit or chop up the tree,the knife had to go exactly through the stem _or else._

I went up onto the rope course while I thought about what I could show off during my private session_ 'My skills with a knife definitely,maybe my agility on this rope course but what else...oh,I've got it!_and with that I dropped from the course and made my way to the Gauntlet,the most daunting obstacle course that consisted of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. Tributes must jump from platform to platform to finish in the fastest time possible. To make it even more difficult, trainers swing padded clubs at the tributes.I practice on that for quite some time and spent the last 15 minutes at the edible plants and bugs station to refresh my memory.

All to soon,our last training session was over.I barely ate anything during lunch because of my nerves and only managed to finish an apple,then we sat outside the training center and one by one,the tributes went to their private were only three of us left now,Thresh had already gone.A trainer entered and looked at his list.

"Hazel Summers,please follow me for your private session"I nervously got up and followed him out the door but not before giving a small wave to Katniss and Peeta.

* * *

I walked into the training center and saw Seneca Crane,President Snow,Atlana and some other trainers were on the viewing platform.

"Hazel Summers,District 11"I announced.

"Begin"

I walked off towards the knives and chose one at random.I saw that no one was watching me but that changed when they heard the dull thud of the knife hitting a target.'_dead center'_ Satisfied that they were now watching,I picked up three knives and threw them all at once,each landing perfectly in the center.I did that again but this time with six knives-three in each hand-and all hit their target.

Moving onto the Rope Course climbed up and went through it with ease,once I went through that I flipped off and let myself drop to the ground-a 25m drop-and landed in a crouch with my finger tips just brushing the floor.

i then got up and went to the Gauntlet where trainers were holding their clubs.I went to the starting point then I waited for one of the trainers to say go."Go!"hearing that,I took off and jumped from platform to platform,doing the occasional flip or summer-sault over the trainers,finishing in record time.

Turning to face the Atlanta and the others I waited for them to dismiss me.

"You are dismissed"they said.I nodded at them and walked back to the apartment.

* * *

After a lavish dinner,we went to the viewing room to watch the prep teams and stylists were with us too,Seeder shushed everyone as soon as the scores appeared."Good Evening everyone!"Ceasar Flickerman announced."The following tribute scores are as follows:

Marvel Gold-**9**

Glimmer Jewel-**9**

Cato Alexander-**10**

Clove Wood-**10**

Finch Ariety -**5**

Thresh Summers-**10**

Hazel Summers-12

Peeta-Mellark-**8**

Katniss Everdeen-**11"**

After the scores were shown everyone erupted into cheers and I found myself being smothered in a hug.

"OMGOMGOMG!A 10 and a 12 OMG that is HUGE!"Squealed Scarlett as she smothered me in another hug."She's right,a 10 and a 12,who would of thought..."trailed off Chaff with a smile on his face.

"We have got to celebrate!"giggled Lydia.

"I'm way ahead of you!"said Flux who reappeared with a giant cake in his hands.

"PARTY!"the prep teams exclaimed.I gave Thresh a hug and we all had a fun time celebrating.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

"THAT BITCH!"I ranted pacing in front of Clove in the district 2 looked as she was going to kill someone.

"How the HELL did she get an 11!And that other girl-a 12!How did she get a 12? NOBODY EVER HAS EVER GOTTEN A 12 CATO!"she screamed flinging one of the kitchen knives at the wall.

"Alright Clove,let's make a deal,you can have that District 12 girl ,but I'M killing the other one alright"

"fine!"and with that,Clove stomped to her room _'little psychopath is probably gonna_ destroy_ her room' _I thought before hearing a vase break.I sighed and left to find Hazel,I needed to have a talk with her...

* * *

**Hazel's POV**

I was going back to the rooftop to get some air after the celebration but before I could finish going up the stairs,I found my self slammed against the wall with my arms above my head.

"How the HELL did you get that 12 huh?"demanded a now very pissed-off looking Cato.

"How do you think?"I said sarcastically"Now let me go Cato!"

"Liar,did you sleep with the judges or something?You were in there for quite a bit..."he moved his hand down to my throat.

"NO!"I gasped out,he was bordering on strangling me.

"You know,I could kill you so easily now"he said,tightening his hold on my throat.I could barely breathe."But to bad I made a deal with Clove that she would get Fire girl if I could kill you,I did say I'd save you till last didn't I"he said with a smirk.

"Cato please!can't...breathe...!I one last smirk,he dropped me on the floor."You better watch out Hazel"

I gasped and breathed deeply,taking in big lung-fulls of air."Damn...Bi-polar..bastard..."I muttered rubbing my neck.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

Still thinking about what I just did,I was worried.I'm a career,a ruthless killing machine...then why do I feel so guilty?

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think of this chapter!Next up is the interviews which might be kind of short.**

**Leave a review!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	7. Interviews and Revelation

**_heyy I'm back with another chapter,I'll be using EGilly's idea for the interviews,thank you so much for reading!On with the story!Sorry if there are words missing._**

**The 75th Hunger games:Animal insticnts**

**Hazel's POV **

"Rise and Shine Hazel!It's the interview tonight!"Scarlett calls from outside my door.I yawn tiredly and rise from bed and went to take a that I chose a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top to wear for the day and made my way down to breakfast.

I helped myself to some hash browns and eggs while Seeder explained what would be happenning today.

"Alright you two,tonight's the interview so Thresh,you will be spending the day with Chaff to get ready for the interview and Hazel,you will be with me and Lydia ,alright?"We nodded at her.

* * *

"High heels? really!?"I asked,exasperated at what Lydia was telling me I had to wear,don't get me wrong it's not like I can't walk in them,it's just that I hate wearing girly things.

" Just for tonight okay?"Seeder said as she tried to calm me down.

"...fine"I consented and after what I thought was hours of Lydia coaching me on 'etiquette','posture' and 'grace' I was ready to go with Seeder to decide on my angle.

"hmm,let's see..."Seeder thought critically."hmm,how about sweet and secretive?"

"alright,I think I can do that"I replied nervously.

"I'll ask you some practce questions so you have some idea of what to say,okay"I nodded as she began questioning answering each of her questions she had an approving smile on her face.

"Looks like we found your angle"she said."Now off you go to Scarlett for your dress"

* * *

"I've noticed that dark colours look really good on you so that's what I'll use for you dress,maybe some silver emblishments too..."Scarlett muttered as she jotted down ideas and sketched a design on her notepad."there,what do you think about this?"she says,holding out the sketch to drawing was amazing and extremely detailed.

"oh wow...I love it!"I say breathlessly.

"Wonder full!Rosita,Arcadia,Kallista,get her ready for this dress"Scarlett says,going off to make the dress.

My prep team sat me down on a chair and began their traightened my hair and put it into a half-ponytail,while Arcadia did my make up ,giving me smokey eyes with some silver designs around my temples and added some lipgloss and blusher and Kallista filed my nails into perfect ovals and gave me a french hour later they told me that I was ready to see the dress Scarlett had ready.

"Close your eyes and let me put this dress on you!"Scarlett said excitedly.

I did as I was told and before long I felt smooth fabric slip over my skin i opened my eyes I couldn't belive the girl in the mirror was me,a simple District 11 girl,in an amazing dress that fitted me like a dress was black and fell a bit past mid-thigh,it had sweet-heart neckline with a thick silver chain holding it up like a halter-neck and a silver chain that wrapped around my waist.

"Now this is my kind of dress"I whispered.I absolutely HATED those fluffy,princess-like _pink_ dresses that most Capitol girls wear.I didn't like wearing a dress at all but I made an exception for the one I was wearing.

Scarlett handed me a pair of black gladiator sandals that had stilleto heels and made me do a twirl.

"Wonderfull!"she praised."Now off you go,the interviews will bein in half an hour"

* * *

The tributes all sat in the waiting room,each wearing an amazing outfit designed to wow the Capitol .An Avox came in and motioned that the interviews were about to was the first tribute to go,her angle was 'sexy'.you could easily see that in her short,almost see-through _pink _dress .After her three minutes were up she came back out and Marvel had his turn and so on.

When it was Cato's interview I didn't listen much untill I heard the last question...

_"So Cato,tell me,do you have a special girl back home in District 2?"_

_"To be honest,no I don't"_

_"Oh really?But surely a young man like yourself would have someone"_I could hear the surprise in Caesar's voice.

_"No,but one of the tributes here have caught my attention"_Now that sent a spark of jealousy through me.

_"ooooh!Now pray tell us who it is!"_Caesar said curiously.

_"Sorry,that's for me to know and you to possibly never find out"_Cato replied just as the timer rang.

This got me curious-and a bit jealous for some after tribute went in and out untill it was finally my turn.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to Hazel Summers!"I walked onto the stage,wincing a bit as the noise hit my ears and taking a seat across from Caesar.

"Now my dear,that is a beautiful dress you have"he complimented.

"Thank you,this is the work of my wonderful stylist Scarlett"I told him,smiling in Scarlett's direction in the crowd.

"Well now,how do you like the Capitol so far?How is it compared to Eleven?"

"It's quite...grand compared to my District,there's so much freedom here"I replied truthfully.

"I see,how are you coping,being reaped alongside your brother and all?"

I felt a pang of sadness in my heart."I'm alright I guess,it's a bit hard seeing as he's my only family left..."The audience 'aww'ed at that.

"I'm so sorry to hear that"Caesar says comfortingly."Now tell me,is there a boy back home?"I chuckled a bit"Definetly not"I say.

"And why not?Girl like yourself you should have plenty of admirers"

"My brother"I say and he laughs in understanding.

"The over protective brother,eh?Now thats onto more important things,your training score,a 12,how do you feel about that?"

"I'm pretty happy with it,a perfect score"I replied.

"Now,last question,what are you going to do in the arena,with the careers probably out to kill you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out ,besides...to kill me,they have to catch me first"I smirk just as the timer rang.

* * *

**Cato's POV**

After the interviews-including district 12's star-crossed lovers act-I went to the roof top.I stood there looking out at the Capitol and thinking about what I said during the interview.

"So who's the lucky girl?"a familiar voice said from behind me.

"You know Jealousy is everyone's flaw"I replied without turning around.

"Who said I was jealous?"scoffed Hazel.

"I belive I just did"I smirked turning to face her.

"So who's the girl then"she asked again crossing her arms.

"Guess"

"Hmm Clove?"she guessed.

"Nope" I said taking a step towards her.

"Glimmer?""Foxface?""Katniss?" For each guess I walked towards her untill she was backed up against the wall.

"Is that it?"

she just sighed"I give up"

I leaned closer and gave her a kiss.

"That answer your question?"I smirked at her.

* * *

**Thats it sorry for not updating!It might not be as good as the other UP IS THE HUNGER GAMES!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	8. Let The Games Begin

**Sorry about not updating in awhile,My laptop got taken from me *Sobs***

**Also ignor any places where words are missing soz this damn edit dosn't work.**

**Alright!Let the Hunger Games begin!**

**The 75th Hunger Games:Animal Instincts**

**Hazel's POV**

As I lay in bed that night I couldn't get any a few hours the hunger games would begin,instead I thought about how Cato kissed though it was wrong it felt so _right._Then I smiled to myself as I thought what Thresh would do if he found out that Cato so much as touched me._'Probably casatarate him,rip every limb from his body,make him watch as he fed his limbs to mutts and burn his remains -_-'_With that last thought,I fell asleep.

* * *

"Time to get up Hazel"Scarlett said in a gentle voice.

"Today's the day isn't it?"I asked .She just nodded and handed me a chocolate muffin for breakfast while she and her prep team worked on put my long hair up in a high ponytail and sleeked down the edges and put some special gell in it so that it would stay in place for the next few days,Arcadia gave me some prep-talk while Kallista helped Scarlett get my clothes.

Scarlett handed me some underwear and a sports bra and told me to get changed behind the screen then handed me some black cargo pants and a vest-like top that had a long turtle-neck that could be pulled up to cover my nose and mouth like a mask (like Kakashi's mask).Then she gave me a comfortable pair of hunting boots and lastly a water-proof said that though it was very thin it would keep me warm.

When I had everything on I bid farewell to my prep team before Scarlett led me off to the aircraft that would take the tributes to the tributes sat on seats lining the walls and we had a sample of blood we were strapped in and we took off.

The windows darkened about five minutes later signalling that we had almost arrived at the I felt we had landed,the doors opened again and we were led off by our stylists to the rooms beneath the arena.

Scarlett started pacing in front of me."This is the moment you have been waiting for,heres some advice,I know your fast and despite what Seeder told you,I think you should run to the cornicopia,once there you grab a few weapons or anything else,turn into your wolf form and high tail it out of there alright?"I nodded at her.

_"Tibutes get ready"_a voice called over the inter com.I gave Scarlett a hug and whispered a thank you.

"No problem,and I want you to know that I'm betting on you and FYI I'm quite rich so expect a lot of sponser gifts from me"I smiled and hugged her again before getting into the platform that would take me above to the platform closed and I waved one last time to my stylist.

* * *

The first thing I say was a clear blue sky and sunlight,then the Cournicopia,shining like pure gold in the sunlight,was a forest to the north and west,a lake towards east and a large weat field I was sure Thresh would hide in to the south,then I noticed the tributes in a circle around the was a few tributes down to my left.I checked my distance and I was happy that I was quite close to the Cornicopia .I smirked to myself ,the count-down was almost over.

20...

19...

18...

17...

16...

15...

I noticed a green back pack a few steps in front of me.

10...

_'Here we go'_

9...

8...

7..

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

_"LET THE 75TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"_

Chaos erupted ,tributes fought in both animal and human forms while some darted off into the forest.I sprinted as fast as I could pulling my mask up and grabbing the backpack ,I made it into the Cornicopia unharmed.I spotted a belt full of about two dozen different knives and took it and put it around my the very back was a wall of swords,I chose two twin swords with black blades and strapped them to my back in an 'X'.Getting what I came for I turned into a wolf and sprinted out of there and into the forest.

I ran about a few kilometers or so into the forest untill I heard a voice some ways above me."_Hey look guys there she is!"_screeched a hawk above me.

_'ugh Glimmer...wait Glimmer?The Careers!oh crap'_I thought.I was loosing them untill a cheetah tackled was Clove.I snarled and snapped her and ran even faster.I soon lost them and found a suitable tree to rest in.I jumped and transformed in mid-air before automatically clinging onto a strong was harder than it usually was due to my weapons and watever was in the bag i snatched.

I sat down on a thick branch and looked through whatever was in my was enough food and water for about three days,a medical kit and a box of resting,I turned to observe the twin swords i were about the length of my arm(not including hand),the blades were black and had silver designs ingraved on it and had a black leather grip,all-in-all good swords.

I put them on my back again and grabbed a knife out of my belt when I heard the sound of people,to my surprise,the Girl On Fire herself climbed into the tree next to me and had what looked to be the Careers pack coming after her,they tried to get her down via bow and arrow and Cato tried climbing up but fell down again,which I smirked at,I couldn't belive that they didn't think to let Glimmer fly up or Clove to throw a that loverboy said to just leave her up there-probably trying to protect slept for a bit while I observed the and Clove were on one side of the fire while Glimmer was trying to snuggle up to Cato.

I heard a very familiar buzzing noise and followed the sound to Katniss's tree to where a Tracker-Jacker nest was.I then had an idea.

"Katniss!Oi Katniss!"I whispered/yelled towards turned confusedly my direction."I'm over here"I said and she saw gave me 'what?'look.I just pointed to where the tracker-jackers were and she saw.I jumped to a branch closer to hers and said"Cut the nest down"

"With what?" she answered.

"This"I replied grabbing aknife with a toothed edge and threw it near her looked surprised I didn't kill her."Now cut it down!"I said then pointed down beneath us where Glimmer nodded and got to work,I saw her get stung a few times and collected a few leaves to get rid of the poisen from different trees,leaping from branch to branch.

When I got back I saw Glimmer had been stung to death and Katniss lying a few feet away with her hands around the bow.I dragged Katniss to a nearby grove away from everyone else and got to work putting leaves on her stings,at least she was smart enough to pull the stingers out,she woke about an hour later.

"Where are we?"

"Safe for now" I said simply.

"Thank you...woah you have quite a bit of weapons"she says.

"Your welcome,yeah I guess I do you can keep that knife i threw at you"

"Thanks,so...alliance?"she asks holding out her hand.

"Alliance"I agree and shook her hand.

* * *

**Haha there you go!So the hunger Games have started!Next chapter will be When Hazel and Katniss blow up the Career's supplies.**

**Leave a review it helps me write faster!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	9. Careers

**Imma BACK!**

"talking"  
**'**_thinking'  
"Talking in animal form"_

**The 75th Hunger Games:Animal Instincts**

"Hey Katniss"I greeted after coming back from a hunting trip,I tossed the 2 rabbits and a fowl towards her.

"Hey,I think I have an idea"

"What?"

"We should blow up the career's stuff"I looked at her confused.

"Oh come on!Don't you see?If we get rid of their things then they would be forced to go hunting and leave the lake unguarded"she explained,that made sense we were running a little low on water.

"Okay what's the plan?"I asked.

"Well I was thinking that we could..."

* * *

So here I was lighting fires to lure the careers away.I just lit the first one and added green leaves to make thick smoke,before long I heard the sounds of careers coming my way.I transformed and sprinted away.

I was running to fast that I didn't see a trap had been layed out and before I knew it,I was tangled up in a net._'how do I get myself into these_ _things'I _thought bitterly.I let out a loud howl,hoping that Katniss would come help me though I don't see how,her animal was a cat,ironic isn't it?I cursed my luck as a lion pounced out of the bushes._'It just HAD to be Marvel'_I focused back towards Marvel baring his teeth and looked about ready to kill me.I thought I was gonna die when someone suddenly called out.

"_Marvel no!"_and out of the bushes jumped Cato.

_"Why not?"_Marvel asked a little annoyed.

_We could use her to get firegirl and Thresh as well"_

_"...fine"_He agreed a little I heard a series of BOOMs.I smirked to myself,Katniss had blown up the careers' snarled viciously and used his claws to get me out of the net before giving me a look.

_"Follow" _He commanded as he padded away.I rolled my eyes and followed him with my tail between my was coming up behind me making sure I wouldn't run,it's not like I could even though I wanted to,no matter how much I tried,I couldn't ,wolf instincts kicked in and I HAD to do whatever _alpha_ told me to do.I wish I was the only wolf in the arena so I wouldn't have to listen to anyone.

We soon found Clove transformed and I followed them back to their camp only to find a bunch of burnt things in its place and a very scared looking District 3 boy,Cato roared in anger and didn't hesitate to rip the poor boy's throat out.

_"Who's idea was it to let him watch our stuff"_Clove muttered to Marvel.

"Fire girl did this!"he screamed and the careers turned back to normal and went off with their business.I was about to throw some knives at them while their backs were turned but before I could I had a sword pointed at my throat.

"Where is she?"demanded Cato.

"How should I know!You took me before I knew where she was going!"I spat,in rage he sliced my cheek.I just watched in shock as he turned to take his anger out on Marvel and thrust his sword through his stomach.

"Cato what the hell!"exclaimed Clove.

"Shut up at least that's one less person to worry about"he replied.

Come to think of it,Only me,Cato,Clove,Thresh,Katniss,Peeta and Foxface were left ,rest had died days before.

I sat down against a tree and began to sharpen my swords and my knives against a smooth rock I found and made the 5x as sharp as they were before.I reached up to touch the cut on my cheek ,it wasn't that deep but it was still bleeding.I heard a beeping noise and looked up as a parachute landed in my lap.A sponser gift.I opened the capsule up to reveal an ointment that healed minor cuts and bruises.I washed away the blood from my cut with some water I had and gently put the ointment on.I flinched a bit at the coolness of it and put it in my pocket.

I climbed up into a tree and went to sleep holding a knife in my hand,dreaming about ways to escape without anyone noticing.

* * *

**Short chapter I know,I don't know what could happen so ideas and constructive crititzim is welcomed!**

**-MidnightRaven323**


	10. The Feast and Rule Change

**Imma Back!Sorry for the late update,I had absolutely no ideas and i make up the story as I go along ok.  
**

**The 75th Hunger Games:Animal Instincts  
**

**Hazel's POV**

"_Attention Tributes!"_I was jolted out of my sleep by the announcement and almost made me fall out of the tree I was in._"There will be a feast at The Cornucopia tomorrow,now before any of you decline this offer,please note that inside the back backs will be something you desperately need,Also there will be a rule change,now two people can become victors if they are from the same district"_Now that got me interested,what did I desperately need?I had weapons,food I could hunt and no injuries,so what did I need?But the rule change meant that me and Thresh would be able to go home together but to get to the cornucopia ,I would have to escape the remaining Careers,how do I do that?

As I sat there on a branch thinking of ways to escape,Cato and Clove began to argue.

"No Clove!"Cato said irritably to his district partner.

"Oh come on Cato!Odds are that firegirl will be there,she would need medicine for lover boy!"Clove said._'So they're arguing about the feast'_

_"_We can always hunt them down later,besides we have everything we need"growled Cato.

"Don't forget the deal Cato!You said I could kill firegirl and I'm going to do that no matter what it takes!"

Cato sighed."Fine,but your getting the bag and I'll stay look out, got it?"

During their little fight they didn't notice me slowly inching towards another branch and jump across to a different tree.I quickly checked if I still had my knives and swords with me,thank fully they didn't take them off me and without a sound ,I flew across the trees and put some distance me and the remaining Careers.

A few Kilometers North ,I stopped at a clearing and set up camp before looking for food.A few hours later I came back to the clearing with a fish from a creek near by.I gutted the fish and filleted it before cooking it on the fire I made,the smell of cooking fish filled the air and I just noticed how hungry I am and as soon as the fish was cooked I instantly dug in before taking a sip of water and went off toward the wheat field to find Thresh.

* * *

A few hours later I stood before a vast field of wheat.I transformed into a wolf and sped off trying to find some sort of scent that could lead me to my bro,after almost getting lost in the field, I finally found a scent that smelt distinctly of sandalwood.I followed it deeper into the field and soon collided with an enormous brown bear.

I was frightened to say the least but I realized it was my brother in his animal form,we both changed back to normal before I ran to give him a bear hug.(No pun intended).

"So you heard the announcement to?"He asked in his deep voice.I nodded.

" Great right?!"He smiled before becoming serious again.

"Yeah,But what about the feast?"I shrugged in response,I wasn't sure what to do.

"Well what do you need?"

He thought for a bit."Nothing really,I have enough food here and I use this rock when I need to kill"he replied holding up a rock the size of a loaf of bread.

"We might as well go,I could grab the bag while you stand guard or something"

We walked back to Thresh's camp and agreed that I would run to get our bag while Thresh would keep watch.I sat down on a patch of grass and began sharpening my knives on a smooth stone lying around.

"Isn't it scary being alone in this huge field?"I asked.

"I wouldn't exactly say alone"He said mysteriously."What happened to your cheek?"he asked seeing the scar.

"Nothing I couldn't handle"

We got some sleep with me taking the first watch,then I would wake up Thresh and he would stand guard until we needed to start going to the Cornucopia.

* * *

"Wake up Hazel,it's time to go"Thresh said shaking me awake.

I got up and picked up my weapons before turning into a wolf and following Thresh -who was once again a bear-out of the wheat we were out in the open,we moved into the shadows of the trees and changed back and stayed there to see what would happen next.A few minutes later a table rose up from the ground with 4 back packs on top,there was two big ones with the numbers 2 and 11,a medium sized one with a number 5,and tiny one that probably contained medicine with a number 12.

Quick as a flash,a red foxed jumped out of the bushes and snatched up the '5' bag in her mouth before disappearing ,Katniss followed soon after that,making a run for the '12' she made it and grabbed the bag but half-way back,a Cheetah sprinted toward her then turned into Clove who flung a knife at her but she deflected it with her bow and shot an arrow at Clove which landed in her shoulder which made her mad and tackled Katniss to the ground.

Clove talked with her with a sadistic smirk on her face brandishing a sharp knife and tracing it teasingly across Katniss's neck,she began screaming for Peeta but Clove shut her up with a slap on the face.

Clove was about to mutilate Katniss but I had seen enough and without a second thought I ran at Clove and pinned her to the ground.

"Run Kat"I said to a shocked Katniss and then turned back to Clove.

"Why don't you have a taste of your own medicine?"I asked before slipping out a razor-sharp knife and doing the exact same thing that she did to Katniss.I brought the knife to her face and she lost it.

"CATO!CATO!CA-"she screamed but I cut her off with a punch to her face and she looked up at me in shock.

"You a classic bully,you can dish it out but can't take any of it yourself"I said lowly to her."Any last words?"

She just glared hatefully at me"You would of made a good Career"she smirked.

"Hah,I'm no career,I'm just your worst nightmare"I laughed before slitting her throat.

I stood up and wiped the blood off my hands before grabbing the '11' and '2' back-packs and running to Thresh

We sprinted back into the wheat field and looked into our bag,Thresh reached in and pulled out a large machete."Wow"I gasped,there was also a note attached:

_To Thresh __and Hazel,  
Great job you two for making it this far,most District 11 tributes die in the blood bath or the next day but you two made it into the Final the bag you'll find a machete for you ,Thresh ,since Hazel already has quite a few weapons and a Capitol meal for the both of you so you'll be able to feast tonight!_

_Good luck,and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor,  
_

_From:Seeder and Chaff  
BTW Scarlett says 'Go get'em'  
_

I laughed at the last part and whispered a thank you,true to their word,there was feast waiting for us as well,there was chicken soup,steak and a few ribs,a salad and chocolate mousse,my mouth watered at the sight of chocolate which I had grown to love and me and Thresh ate until we were full and put the remaining food into the containers and placed it back into the back-pack.

2 cannons sounded which marked the death of Clove and that District 5 girl,there were no more announcements so we turned in for the night and I was about to fall asleep when a dark shadow loomed over us...

* * *

**Cliffy!I will continue for the late update and Ideas and constructive criticism are welcomed!**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	11. Chapter 13

**Guys I'm so sorry but I'm putting this story on hold ,I'll try to update within this month if I get an Idea of where this is going**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	12. If I Die Young

**I'm back!So sorry for the late update,I was busy with my other story.**

**Everyone will mostly be in their animal forms during this chapter.  
**

**The 75th hunger Games:Animal Instincts  
**

Standing above us, was a strange orange coloured monkey,it had vicious sharp teeth and god-awful claws.

"Thresh watch out!"I called out before grabbing one of my knives.

Thresh managed to duck as the mutt leaped out of nowhere,Thresh had to started edging away from its sharp claws that were swinging blows at him.I thought about using my knives but I was afraid i would hit Thresh.

The monkey sunk it's claws into Thresh's arm and he bit his lip .While that happened,I had a clear shot,I flicked my wrist and it seemed as if time slowed down before the knife reached its target._"thump!' _right on the bulls-eye,or in this case,monkey's eye.

I made him sit on the ground as I pulled out the medical kit we got from the feast and got out some bandages,Iodine and medical tape.I used some water from a bottle to clean the wound,then put the iodine on,my brother hissed at the stinging sensation,after that was taken care of,I bandaged up his arm then wrapped the medical tape around it to keep it in place,satisfied with my work,I put everything back in the back pack and handed it to Thresh,I couldn't carry it due to the swords on my back.

"It's not safe here,let's move"He said in his deep voice while his eyes scanned the area,we both transformed and I followed him towards the forest.

* * *

**1 and 1/2 Days later**

Me and Thresh had been moving through the forest with occasional rests for the past day or so,judging by how high the sun was in the sky,I guessed it was about the afternoon.

I padded on silently next to Thresh's lumbering figure,there was nothing but silence and song of the birds all around us along with the crushing of leaves beneath Thresh's paws.I suddenly came to a stop,he turned his great head to look at me.I ignored him and scanned where we were,I heard a noise.

_"What is it?"_Thresh questioned.

I said nothing and flicked my ears over to where I thought the sound came came from,it somewhere behind us,I listened harder...birdsong...wind...leaves...rushing water...WAIT WHAT!

_"Run"_I said.

_"What?"_ he asked confused.

_"I said RUN!" _I shouted as suddenly a humongous wave of water rushed towards us,Thresh ran away quickly with me hot on his heels.

"_gamemakers" _I sighed dryly as we sprinted away from the rushing water,the Gamemakers must be getting bored with probably nothing happening since the feast apart from that fox girl's death,so they decided to spice things up.

The wave caught up to me then washed my feet from beneath me,all of a sudden my head went under and I struggled to get myself to the surface.I crashed into a shaggy form a few times so that meant Thresh got pulled under as well.

Just when I thought I was going to drown,the wave receded and disappeared into the ground.I stood up on shaky legs and shook myself dry like a normal dog ,the water that had been on my fur splattered everywhere.I looked amused as Thresh stood there glaring at me with puddles forming at his paws, most of the water had landed on him,thus adding even more water to his already wet brown fur.

Following my example,he shook himself dry and I dashed behind a tree to avoid being re-soaked.

_"Go get something for us to eat,_I'll get a fire going" he said,changing back to normal in the middle of his sentence.I nodded and stalked off into the trees on a hunt,the left-over food we had from the feast had all been eaten.

* * *

After an hour I came back with a fowl, two rabbits and a hand-full of currants,Thresh sat in front of a fire and I handed him what I caught and popped a currant in my mouth,he saw this and smirked.

"Sharing is caring you know"

I rolled my eyes at him."Not when it comes to food"I said eating another currant."Sharing food doesn't count"

"In the arena it does"He said holding out a hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him."...Touche"I said before reluctantly giving him the rest of the currants.

He finished plucking and skinning the animals and I placed them over the fire,we both sat back,waiting for the meat to cook.

"Sing"Thresh said out of the blue.

"huh?"I asked confused,sure I liked to sing but now?Really?

"You haven't sang since we came to the Capitol"Thresh replied,poking at the fire.

I thought for a bit,the came up with the perfect song.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_ Lay me down on a, bed of roses_  
_ Sink me in the river, at dawn_  
_ Send me away with the words of a love song_  
_Uh oh, uh oh"_

I sang.

_"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_  
_ She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well_  
_ Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_  
_ Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby"_

I sighed at that part,mom wasn't here anymore.

_"The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_ I've had just enough time_.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_ Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_ Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_ Send me away with the words of a love song_"

I took a breath.  
"_The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_ I've had just enough time_

_ And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_  
_ I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_  
_ I've never known the lovin' of a man_  
_ But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_  
_ There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_  
_ Who would have thought forever could be severed by_...

_ The sharp knife of a short life, well,_  
_ I've had just enough time_"

Not true,the boy wasn't from town...

_ "So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_  
_ What I never did is done_.

_ A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_  
_ They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_  
_ And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'_  
_ Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

Thresh smiled at the truth behind the words.

_ "If I die young, bury me in satin_  
_ Lay me down on a bed of roses_  
_ Sink me in the river at dawn_  
_ Send me away with the words of a love song_

_ Uh oh _  
_ The ballad of a dove_  
_ Go with peace and love_  
_ Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_  
_ Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh_

_ The sharp knife of a short life, well_  
_ I've had just enough time_

_ So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls..."_

I finished as the smell of cooked meat filled the air.

"That's the perfect song to describe this place"Thresh said as he handed me the fowl and took the rabbits for himself.

"Yeah..."

He was right,so many children have died in these games,and for what?Entertainment?Punishment?It wasn't our fault that District 13 made a bad choice,why are they punishing us for something we didn't do!

I finished eating when I heard a growl.I peered into the trees and activated my wolf eyes.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me"I sighed as I drew my swords,as soon as the mutt jumped in front of me I was shocked at what I saw-the mutt's eyes were human,they were Clove's,the thought made me shudder.

I continued attacking her as well as the other mutts with my swords,there were nineteen in total...the nineteen dead tributes killed in these games.

There were mutts attacking me from all sides and I struggled to tear away from them ,out of the corner of my eye I saw Thresh battling with Marvel-mutt and a few others.

I managed to kill Glimmer-mutt(Thank god) and two others, then an agonized scream pierced the air.

All breath I had left my lungs as I turned to the sight that greeted me...

There was Thresh,lying in a growing pool of his own blood with the mutts snarling at him,his hand made a weak shooing motion,I wouldn't leave him...I couldn't,but then when the mutts started ganging up on me next,I had no choice.

So I ran.

Deeper into the forest with the same words clouding my thoughts

'_Thresh...Dead...Brother...Gone...Alone...'_

* * *

***Sobs* Sorry I had to kill Thresh off...tell me how I did and sorry that I haven't been updating and there's not much CatoXHazel in this chapter,Review please!_  
_**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	13. Who's it Gonna Be?

**The 75th hunger Games:Animal Instincts  
**

My heart still pounded and I was loosing speed after the trauma of loosing my only brother and remaining family.

I thought my legs were about to give out when I crashed into another form,only four of us are left,Me,Katniss Peeta-and God forbid I crashed into Cato.

A snarl broke me out of my thoughts,guess I spoke too soon.

_"Why are you in such a rush?" _Cato asked tilting his head a bit.I jumped back up and my ears flicked around,trying to see if the mutts were nearby.

_"Mutts...killed...Thresh!"_I panted,trying to catch my breath.

Just then,a low howl sounded nearby,we both looked at each other,then dashed to the Cornucopia as fast as our four legs could carry us,on our way,we ran past Katniss and an injured Peeta,they thought it was an ambush and shot an arrow at his chest.I was surprised that it didn't even scratch him,must be some kind of armor he had on.

As soon as the golden horn was in sight,I pushed myself to run faster,using the momentum I had gained,I jumped up high and landed safely on top of the cornucopia,Cato followed in suite.I watched Katniss run from the trees,helping Peeta along with about a dozen or so mutts tailing them,they stopped at the foot of the Cornucopia and changed back to their normal forms,Katniss helped Peeta climb up and they leaned over to ease their racing heart beats.

Katniss pulled out her bow and began to shoot arrows at the remaining mutts.

Cato and I had turned back to normal,but they didn't notice Cato standing behind Peeta until it was too late,he had Peeta in a headlock,cutting off his air,Katniss whirled around and aimed at Cato.

Cato let out a laugh that chilled me to my very core.

"If you kill me,he goes down with me"he smirked,and to make his point,tightened his hold on Peeta.

"Cato what are you doing!"I asked,finally able to find my voice.

"Ha!I don't know about you Hazel but I don't feel like dying yet!"he smirked,"We're nothing but pawns in the Capitol's games,all I wanted was to bring pride to my district,all I know how to do is kill"

I saw Peeta shakily draw an 'X' on his hand and Katniss took aim.

"NO!"I exclaimed,without thinking,I pulled out my swords and sliced the flying arrow in half while pointing the other sword at Katniss.

Katniss looked at me confused."Why are you helping HIM?"she snapped.I wasn't sure myself...why _did_ I help him?

Cato smirked."I knew you had something special about you"he laughed sadistically at district 12's misfortune,Katniss had the audacity to aim another arrow.

"Your beaten 12,if you kill me then lover boy dies too and then my girl will kill you,but then again,if she kills you now,lover boy _still_ dies"he shrugged nonchalantly "It's just a matter of who's dead first"

I though over what he just said,when did I become _his_ girl?

"Who said anything about me being yours,hm?"I smirked.

"I did,just now"he replied.

"I don't belong to anyone"I snapped.

"That can change"he turned back to fire girl and lover boy,"Now who's it gonna be?"

* * *

**Very short chapter,I know,now what will it be?Should Katniss and Peeta die or should all four of them be victors?**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	14. Winner Takes it All

**Im Back!Sorry for the wait but now I know how this will end,sorry but this will be a short chapter.  
**

**The 75th hunger Games:Animal Instincts  
**

Minutes ticked by and Katniss still didn't reply,it was as if time stood still...the mockingjays stopped singing,the mutts fell silent and even the dark shapes of the clouds didn't move.

Cato's impatience grew more and more until he was fed up.

"That's it,kill her now"he ordered me.

I looked at the knife in my hand...If I did this then only me,Cato and Peeta will be left,Peeta would probably attempt to kill himself then that would leave me with Cato,which would mean certain death for me.

But then again...death wouldn't be so bad...I would be with Thresh again,as well as mom and dad...

Wait!What am I thinking?I can't let myself die!No,I WILL live,I WILL be a victor,and I WILL show the Capitol that we're not just pieces in their games.

"Well,what are you waiting for?"asked Cato impatiently.I shook my head and threw the knife down.

"No"I declared.

"What?"all of them asked disbelievingly and gave me incredulous looks.

"I said No"I repeated more clearly,"even if we_ do_ kill each other until only two are left standing,they _will _take back the rule change,that's how it works,it was meant for us to suffer more and give the Capitol an even better show,you know I'm right"

No-one said a word,suddenly,an announcement was made:

_"Bravo,Bravo!You figured it out,upon further examination of the rule book,it clearly states there can only be one winner...May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour"_

Tension filled the air after that announcement,hm...guess I was right.

Cato then loosened his hold on Peeta and shoved him towards Katniss before crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"Well,what do we do?"he asked.

"We?"asked Katniss disbelievingly.

"As in,you included?"added Peeta.

Cato rolled his eyes,"Just 'cause I'm a career,doesn't mean I don't have morals"

"Oh really?"I asked,sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Unless you prefer for me to kill all three of you now"he smirked.

My face fell,"I take that back"I replied hastily.

"Damn right"

Katniss watched our exchange but I could see the gears turning in her head,"The Capitol _needs_ a Victor,but what if they didn't have one?"

I smirked as I caught on,ah... gotta love the old bluffing act,the boys however,didn't catch on as fast.

Me and Katniss shared a look,and she opened her hand to reveal some Nightlock berries,Peeta caught on next-smart boy,but Cato _still_ didn't get it.

"Are you trying to get us killed?"he huffed.

I growled in annoyance before pulling him down to my height-he was a easily a head taller than me,

"We only put them in our mouths and _pretend_ to eat them,then the Capitol will _have_ to make us all Victors,get it?"I whispered in his ear,I could see he was having an inner debate so i put on my best puppy dog eyes,"Please?"I added.

He sighed in defeat and held out his hand,Katniss nodded before handing each of us a couple of berries,we held them out longer than necessary to show the Capitol what we were about to do.

"On three"Katniss told us,we agreed.

"One"I began.

"Two"Cato added.

"Three"finished Peeta.

And with that,we put the berries in our mouths,barely a split second later another announcement was made.

_"STOP!Ladies and Gentlemen,I give you your Victors for the 75th Hunger Games!Katniss Everdeen,Peeta Mellark,Hazel Summers and Cato Alexander!"_

We simultaneously spat out the berries,I wiped my mouth before Cato pulled me in for a _long_ kiss._  
_

When we parted,I gave him a questioning look,he just shrugged.

"I needed to get rid of the taste"was his explanation,"You know you taste like chocolate"he smirked.

I chuckled lightly as the sound of the hovercraft arrived to pick us up.

We did it,we won,we are the victors!

* * *

**Yeah they all win!Happy ending for everyone,I think there will be one or two chapters after this,depending on what you guys want :)**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


	15. Watching the ReCaps

**Here is another chapter because one of my reviewers really wanted another chapter so here you go!Besides I was going to add more anyway.  
**

**The 75th hunger Games:Animal Instincts  
**

As the sound of the hovercraft grew louder,we began to feel relief kick in.

No more Arena,no more tributes out to kill,no more painful injuries,no more dread of dying...but no more Thresh either,what was I gonna do now that he's gone?

I stopped my thoughts as the hovercraft was above us and lowered down a ladder,I nervously took hold of it and I found myself frozen in place by an electric current.

The same thing happened to Cato,Katniss and Peeta,both had relieved looks on their faces,we were pulled up and as soon as our faces were seen,our mentors,escorts and stylists flocked around us.

I saw Katniss hugging Cinna,Cato getting a pat on the back by Brutus,and Peeta was taken away to get his leg fixed ,Katniss objected on leaving him and thrashed around,probably out of habit in being in such a dangerous place such as just coming back from the arena,I couldn't see anymore as I was swept in to a hug by Lydia.

"Oh my dear!Congratulations!But look at you,you're a mess!"she chattered,wiping her hands clean of dirt.

"Aren't you in a state?"  
"Don't worry,we'll get you cleaned up in no time!"  
"We'll have you looking beautiful again!"My prep-team said and began whispering ideas to each other.

Seeder shook her head exasperatedly and hugged me as well,"You've done well...I'm sorry about your brother"she whispered.

A thin veil of tears covered by eyes but I refused to let them fall,I subconsciously reached up to finger the polished stone hanging on the necklace Rue gave me.

I would not cry,I was through crying.

Suddenly I was nearly squished to my death by Scarlett who had almost tackled me.

"My goodness are you alright?You were great,I'm so happy you got out alive"she said ecstatically.

"For Capitol's sake Scarlett,she just got out of the arena,are you trying to kill her already?"Chaff said,seeing how Scarlett was crushing the life out of me.

I hugged her back with a large smile spreading across my face,I caught sight of Cato as he left with his mentors but before he left,he quickly sent me a wink,I just smirked back in return.

I guess somethings never change.

* * *

Over the next day or so,I was kept in a simple room to recuperate and be returned to my previous health.

I had been fed small meals because apparently,the tributes' stomach shrinks in the arena,making large,extravagant meals almost impossible to eat only to throw back up again.

"The Capitol wants you and Katniss to reunite with Peeta and Cato in public so don't expect to be able to see them"I remember Seeder telling me.

When I woke,I stood up from my bed and looked at my self.

There wasn't a single mark on my skin,even the gash on my cheek was gone,it's amazing what the Capitol could do.

I walked over to the mirror on the wall and looked myself over,it was as if the games never happened,the only difference was I was no longer underfed and skinny,I had normal weight now.

I mused over this and noticed the door opening.

Scarlett entered along with my prep-team.

"We need to get you ready for the Hunger Games re-caps"she smiled,pushing me into a separate room.

Rosita straightened my hair again and added hairspray to keep it in place,Arcadia did my make up,adding a thin layer of mascara,red eye shadow and lip gloss.

Kallista helped Scarlett with my dress and held it in front of me.

"What do ya think?"she asked placing the dress on me.

"Wo-woah"I muttered.

I really liked this one,sure Scarlett made gorgeous outfits but this was a master piece!It was a short black dress that stopped a bit past mid-thigh,it was strapless and had a red ruched bodice wrapped at the front to create a semi sweetheart neckline,it changed from the red bodice to the flowing black skirt at my ribs and had a detailed jeweled black ribbon going over where the bodice and skirt met,all in all,a beautiful dress.

"Nice huh?"Scarlett said proudly,"the black represents the foreboding shadow of the games and the red represents the blood spilled"  
she explained as she made we wear a pair of high-heeled boots.

She made me do a twirl and nodded approvingly at me.

"Good,now let's go"

* * *

When we arrived,I only saw Katniss sitting down on a chair wearing a dress that looked the colour of candle light.

"Have you seen Peeta yet?"I asked her curiously.

"No,they're having all of us reunite in front of the public"Katniss replied.

"Girls!Congratulations"Haymitch said appearing out of nowhere,"You have both made it far,coming from the poorest districts,how 'bout a hug?"

Katniss and I thought the same thing,_'This is strange,even for Haymitch' _nevertheless,we hugged him any way,it was only then it was when he whispered something.

"The Capitol isn't happy with that little stunt you pulled with the nightlock"Haymitch whispered,our hair hiding what he was saying,...so we were being watched..."Hazel,you should be fine,you have nothing to loose,you Katniss,however,have your mom,sister etc,all you have to do is act so in love that it seemed you were willing to do anything alright?"

I smiled and Katniss giggled,making it look like it was just a simple hug instead of an urgent message.

Haymitch gestured to the direction of the stage and we took that as our que to enter.

As soon as we did,a thunderous applause met our ears and we saw Cato and Peeta also entering from the other side of the stage,and instead of the usual ornate chair that seated the victor as they watched the re-caps,there were two plush red velvet loveseats:One for Katniss and Peeta,and the other for me and Cato.

Katniss did as Haymitch instructed and flung herself into Peeta's arms,giving him a long kiss,the audience loved it,I took her example and flung my arms around Cato,even though I was in heels he was still a head taller than me.

"Missed me?"he smirked.

"Of course"I replied,kissing him as Katniss did.

We stood in a line as President Snow approached with two girls following him with two Victor's crowns carried on velvet pillows,we looked at them confused,there were four of us,so why only two crowns?Our question was soon answered when the Crowns split in half and Snow placed one each upon our heads.

"Panem!I give to you,your Victors for the 75th Hunger Games!Katniss Everdeen!Peeta Mellark!Hazel Summers!And Cato Alexander!"he announced in a clear,booming voice.

The audience cheered wildly and the noise was deafening,we smiled proudly as the cheers died down and we got ready to watch the re-caps.

We took our seats and I saw Katniss sitting so close to Peeta that she was almost in his lap,she then curled up against him just as Haymitch said,Cato saw this and wrapped protective arm around me and I leaned into him appreciatively.

We then proceeded to watch our Games,during the first half-hour or so,the earlier preparation of the Games was shown,meaning the Chariot rides,training sessions and interviews,following that was the whole blood bath scene,the following footage after that switched between footage of us four victors.

Next I saw Peeta joining the careers and when they chased Katniss up a tree,I snickered as Glimmer missed Katniss by a long shot as she attempted to fire an arrow,then the next scene showed me as I encouraged Katniss to cut down the Tracker Jacker hive and when I flung a knife at her to get the job done,next it showed Peeta as he urged Katniss to run and when Cato slashed his leg.

Then it showed me dragging Katniss away and healing her as well as the comment about me having a load of weapons.

"How did you get all of that anyway?"Cato whispered.

"What?You didn't notice me running into the Cornucopia?"I scoffed.

"Smart"

Next it showed me lighting fires and getting caught as Katniss blew up the careers' supplies as well as when I was brought back to the careers' camp.

Cato's grip on me tightened as he watched how I escaped while he and Clove had a little spat after the rule change,it also showed how I found Thresh and when we got attacked by the monkeys.

The next scene was the Feast,it showed Katniss waiting as Foxface dashed out and grabbed and as she ran to get hers and Clove came out,it also showed me helping Katniss as well as my sadistic side when I tortuously killed Clove.

The next few scenes were mostly of Katniss and Peeta in the cave they found but the one after that nearly brought me to tears,it was Thresh's death scene.

After that showed all four of us going to the Cornucopia and me and Cato VS Katniss and Peeta,the crowd gasped as i refused to kill them but were even more shocked as we came to a compromise and held out the Nightlock in our hands.

So that is our story.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this was a sucky chapter!I didn't really know what to put in it!Should I put in one last chapter,the interviews maybe?**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


End file.
